


Kake

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Clit Stimulation, Dick riding, F/M, Fat dick, He hits it Raw!, NSFW, Nuts!, Orgasm, Shameless Smut, Shin-Ae gets the fuck, Shin-Ae is the death of Dieter, Shin-Ae just wants some fuck, Switching, facesitting, i cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: SEX!! HOT SEX!





	Kake

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Inktober Prompt Day 19: Desire.
> 
> THis can be read as a standalone though.

Dieter was barely able to properly lock the door behind him with the way Shin-Ae was attacking his neck with her wandering mouth, nipping and sucking along the expanse of the tender flesh. He let out a strangled grunt. He honestly didn’t know how he mustered the resolve to have her wait until they were back in the confines of their home rather than letting them have their way with each other back in the locker room. It was for the better though, he didn’t like the thought of anyone walking in on them, Shin-Ae’s body was for his eyes only.

 

The young male manoeuvred his way down the hall, all while keeping Shin-Ae upright with the palms of his hands softly cupping her backside. Not being able to help himself he gave the plump flesh a tight squeeze.

 

Shin-Ae jumped a bit at the sudden movement, pausing with her ministrations and glanced at the German. “Looks like I’m not the only one excited.” She voiced with a smirk as she looked at him. Dieter bit the inside of his cheek, trying and failing to suppress a smile itching to grace his features.

 

Dieter twisted open the doorknob of their shared room and spectated as Shin-Ae slid from his person, wasting no time in stripping herself and he followed suit.

 

The couple fell to the bed in a pile of tangled limbs while their tongues battled for dominance. Shin-Ae moaned into her partner’s mouth as his erection caused a bit of friction with her bundle of nerves. She felt herself saturate at the movement. Dieter broke their kiss and looked up at her.

 

“Sit on my face.”  He requested.

 

The brunette felt herself quiver at his entreaty. With the way he was looking at her..how could she deny him? Those powder blue eyes were her weakness.

 

Shin-Ae sat up and shifted herself so that her thighs were on either side of Dieter’s head. “Don’t think you’re going to have all the fun. She announced as she firmly took hold of the blond’s member. A shiver ran it’s way up her spin as she felt Dieter’s hot, wet tongue plaster itself on her entrance. A surprised moan escaped her throat and her back instinctively arched as his lips ensnared her clitoris, giving it a hard suck.

 

Refusing to be outdone Shin-Ae licked the pole from base to tip, successfully coating it in her saliva. She formed a fist around him, beginning with slow pumps, watching in fascination as his foreskin rode up to hide the tip before revealing it once more. Plum lips wrapped around the head of his member, swallowing it inch by inch.

 

Dieter’s hands gripped her backside just a bit tighter at the feeling of himself within her hot wet throat, strangling a groan.

 

He circled his tongue around her swollen nub, flicking at it occasionally and finally sucking on it once more.

 

Dieter’s thick shaft slid out of her mouth as Shin-Ae panted breathlessly, she recognized the familiar knotting in her stomach and the telltale signs of it’s unraveling. She screwed her eyes shut, stars formed from behind her eyelid as let out a silent moan. The male beneath her greedily lapped up the juices she was feeding him from her core.

 

Shin-Ae lazily removed herself from on top of the young male as they switched positions. Dieter gazed down at his girlfriend, skin flushed and chest heaving from the climax he just gave her. He dipped his head and captured her mouth in a chaste kiss. Shin-Ae’s fingers found their way into his flaxen locks as she tasted herself on his tongue as it slid against hers.

 

One of Dieter’s large hands caressed the inside of her thigh before slipping a finger into her wet folds. The brunette ground into his hand as he added another digit into the mix.

 

“Dieter..” she moaned. “..I don’t want your fingers. Gimme your dick.” She almost whined.

Who was he to deny her? He couldn’t say that he wasn’t a bit impatient himself but he wanted to ensure that she was ready and it was made clear that she was indeed by how slick his fingers felt within her. Dieter retracted his fingers and Shin-Ae spread her legs wider as the blond positioned himself at her entrance.

 

He easily slid into her warm channel and he let out a soft grunt. He placed his hands gently on her waist.

 

A sharp in-take of breath entered Shin-Ae’s lungs as Dieter slid out before easing himself back in. Her maroon gaze observed closely as his length disappeared and reappeared with each shallow thrust he made. She glanced up at him and realized that he was looking right at her with that stupidly loving gaze he always showed her and made her heart soar.

 

“Harder...deeper.” She mewled in short puffs of air, spine arching as he compiled. Her moans rose in a crescendo as his girth deliciously stretched her insides. “Yes..just like that..don’t stop!” She screamed as her insides twitched around Dieter’s member.

 

The German’s grip on her waist tightened some. Hearing her moan and watching her writhe in pure bliss beneath him for the second time that evening almost sent him over the edge.

Shin-Ae looked up at her lover through a hooded gaze. “I want to top now.” She murmured, voice husky from her climax.

 

Dieter easily slid out of the brunette and placed his back against the headboard, watching carefully as she mounted him. This was hands down one of his favorite position. Mostly because it gave them direct eye contact. He could witness all of her expressions from the pleasure he was giving her.

 

She lifted her hips off of his stiffy just before the tip before slamming herself down once more. A hiss of pleasure escaped Dieter's clenched teeth as Shin-Ae found a steady tempo. She gripped the blond's shoulders as she steadily impaled herself on his thick rod. She leaned forward her breath fanning his ear.

 

"I didn't take my birth control today." She murmured, nibbling on his earlobe.

 

"No problem, I'll just pull out before I finish." He replied as he kissed her neck.

 

Shin-Ae pulled back and looked at him just as she ground her hips into his and observed as his hands had the sheets in a death grip.

 

"I won't be able to last much longer. Let me pull out."

 

"No." Blue eyes looked up at her confusedly.

 

She smirked. "I want to make you a daddy. Let's make a baby." She squeezed her thighs together, preventing him from moving.

 

Dieter felt his hips buck as he released himself into the brunette's awaiting heat. He rests his head on her shoulder and began muttering something in German and Shin-Ae could faintly make out the words 'You' and 'death of me.'

 

She chuckled a bit before getting his attention and placing a loving kiss to his mouth. "Love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
